Alex's Birthday
by MariskaIsBae
Summary: A Cabenson fanfic. It's Alex's birthday! Her and Olivia have a hot time celebrating.


_**One Shot, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It was Friday evening and Olivia Benson was at home awaiting her wife's arrival. It was Alex's 30th birthday, and she wanted to have a relaxing evening at home. After being upstate for five days trying a case, Alex wished nothing more than to be back home with her sweet Liv. She won and the defendant, a sick freak who raped and murdered pregnant women, was sentenced to life in prison.

Olivia was preparing Alex's favorite meal: Chicken alfredo pasta, ceasar salad, and garlic bread. Liv was dressed in a knee-length black dress that complemented her slim figure, silver heels, and a bracelet and diamond earrings to match. She wore the perfect amount of lip gloss to give her lips a shimmering glow, and mascara that brought her almond-brown eyes to life. Olivia was preparing the table when she heard the front door to the apartment open and Alex walked in.

"Liv, I'm home," she started but stopped when she saw Olivia in the dress she was wearing, the orange glow emitted from the candles that were sitting in the center of the table, along with her favorite dinner.

"Happy Birthday," Olivia whispered, and when Alex was in front of her gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Olivia, you look… stunning." Alex managed, and ran her finger tips down Olivia's neck and over her shoulder.

"I tried. But you, angel, look beautiful." It was true. Alex's icy-blue eyes were sparkling in the dimly lit room, and she wore a black pencil skirt and a red blouse that revealed a hint of cleavage. Olivia knew she had been working all day and hadn't changed, but that didn't matter. She looked gorgeous all the time, even when she woke up, her hair frazzled and with no makeup on. Alex smiled and kissed Olivia, a bit more intensely this time.

"Thank you," she whispered, her forehead resting against Olivia's.

"Of course, sweet girl. I'm sure you're hungry, and I made your favorite," Liv said, pulling out a chair for Alex.

"I am, thank you. This looks fabulous," Alex replied, admiring the meal and table setting Olivia had prepared. "It's beautiful."

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Olivia asked, holding up the bottle and Alex nodded.

"That sounds wonderful. This is just what I needed after this week. Even though Stevens is put away, it was still a tough case." Alex let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"I know, baby. But tonight and this weekend will hopefully be relaxing and rejuvenating." Liv poured Alex a glass of red wine and sat down across from her, filling her own glass.

"What was your week like?" Alex asked, fixing her plate.

"Desk duty was just great. I love working on paperwork while my partner is out chasing perps," Olivia said sarcastically, and Alex laughed at her wife's dry humor. The previous week their perp had beaten and raped several children, and Liv lost her temper at one of the things he had said when he confessed.

" _The fear in their eyes, Detective, made me come, *snaps* like that. That's never happened with any girlfriend I've had." Liv grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall._

" _Oh yeah? Wait until you're sitting in the chair, the electricity circulating through your body until it kills you. Want to talk about fear in somebody's eyes? Look in mirror while it happens, you sick freak." Elliot tried pulling her away but Olivia managed to punch the perp in the face and then walked out, ready to receive the wrath of the captain._

" _What the hell, Olivia?! You know better than that, at least I thought you did! You have a week of desk duty, so maybe during that time you can calm down and think about what you've done. If it happens again, I'm going to have to report you to IAB!" Cragen exclaimed, fury evident in his voice._

Even though Olivia gets angry (angry being an understatement) and disgusted by the criminals, and even though she has yelled at them and been harsh, she has never punched one in the face out of anger; she only gives them a good hit when it is necessary. Olivia had never heard such a sick thing said in all her years as a detective.

Her and Alex ate dinner and Alex beamed over how delicious everything was, and Olivia was happy to see her like that. It was as if their emotions were connected; when Alex is sad, Olivia is sad. When Alex is happy, Olivia is happy, and vice versa.

"I made you a strawberry cake. Do you want some now, or later?" Olivia asked, setting the dishes in the sink.

"Later. I'm full from dinner," Alex answered, leaning against the counter and taking off her heels.

"Alright. Let me give you your gift." Alex went and sat in the living room with a second glass of wine, and Olivia came back out with a small jewelry box and a bag from Alex's favorite lingerie / adult store.

"Ooh, I'm going to like these gifts, I can tell," she said, and Liv winked at her, sitting next to Alex on the couch. Alex opened the jewelry box first and gasped when she saw the silver pendant, a heart encrusted with diamonds that sparkled. "It's beautiful, Liv," Alex whispered, admiring the jewelry.

"Here, let me." Liv took the necklace out of the box and Alex swept her hair over her shoulder, allowing Olivia to put it on her. After clasping the necklace, Olivia planted kisses down Alex's neck, causing goosebumps to coat her skin.

"Liv, I've got to look at my other present," she breathed and Olivia pulled her mouth away. Alex reached for the _Seductions_ bag and glanced at Olivia, who bit her bottom lip. Alex reached into the bag and pulled out a navy-blue lace bra and panties to match. "I think this is more of a gift for you, since I'm the one who will be wearing it," Alex said and Olivia chuckled.

"Who knows, maybe I'll borrow it," Olivia whispered in Alex's ear, gently nipping her earlobe. Al felt her core clench in desire and she kissed Olivia.

"That would definitely be a gift, seeing you in it." Next she pulled out a hot pink strap on, hot pink being Alex's favorite color. "Oh, we'll have fun with this," she muttered, pulling it out of the package. "I love the you, Liv." Alex wrapped Olivia in her arms and looked the brunette in the eye. "I can't wait to try it out," she said softly and kissed her, licking her glossy bottom lip for access. Olivia allowed entrance for Alex's tongue and the kiss deepened as their mouths interlocked, their tongues swirling together. "It's my birthday… take me to the bedroom," Alex whispered, beginning to breathe heavily with desire.

"It would be my pleasure," Liv cooed and swept Alex into her arms bridal style, kissing her all the way to the bedroom. Alex lit a dozen candles, casting the room in a subtle glow, shadows of the flames dancing on the walls. Olivia removed her heels and Alex sauntered over to her seductively, her eyes never straying from Olivia's. Once Alex stepped behind her, she slid the straps of Liv's dress down her shoulders and skimmed her fingers along her soft skin.

"You are beautiful," Alex muttered, licking Olivia's neck, causing her to shudder with lust. Alex unzipped Olivia's dress and guided it down her body, leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. Alex ran her cool hands down Liv's torso and she gasped at the cold touch against her hot body. Liv smiled and kissed her wife's neck, then her lips, gently tugging her bottom lip open. She reached for the hem of Alex's shirt while their tongues danced and pulled it off. Alex pulled down her skirt and kicked it to the side, and was left in a black satin bra and panties. Liv stepped back and took in the sight before her. The candlelight was shining just right on Alex's eyes, causing the blue irises to twinkle. The new necklace Liv had bought her dangled from her neck, the diamonds glistening in the candlelight.

Liv stepped behind Alex and kissed her neck and ear, tracing the shell of it with her tongue. "You're stunning," she breathed. She planted kisses down Alex's back and stopped at her bra. She unhooked it and pulled the straps down her arms. Olivia stepped back in front of Alex and slowly pulled the bra off, throwing it to the side, unleashing her petite and firm breasts. Olivia bent down and her face was in front of Alex's panties. She inhaled the perfumed scent of her wife and kissed the lace that covered the heart of her femininity. She hooked her fingers in Alex's panties and pulled them down, revealing her smooth, shaved mound. Liv took Alex in her arms and gently laid her down on the bed. She kissed Alex's slender legs, her torso, her chest. She kissed each breast and circled her tongue around Alex's nipple and sucked it into her mouth while rolling the other in between her fingers, feeling it grow firm. Alex whimpered and writed under Liv's touch, desperate for more. Olivia kissed Alex, her tongue tracing her soft lips. She kissed her body, traveling south and reached her destination. Olivia kissed Alex's inner thighs and spread apart her lips revealing a glistening wet pussy. She glided her tongue along the opening, feeling and tasting how wet Alex was and Alex whimpered from sensitivity. Olivia spit on her clit and flicked it with her tongue, gently at first but increasing the pressure. Alex moaned and grabbed Liv's head, pulling her tighter against her core. Olivia pulled Al's bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking and licking and then inserted two fingers inside of her, fingering her g-spot. She picked up the speed of her tongue and fingers, causing Alex's cries to grow louder, and she dripped over Olivia's fingers. Olivia could feel Alex's pussy tighten around her fingers and knew she would come any second.

"Oh shit, Olivia!" Alex exclaimed as she felt her orgasm start to build. Olivia's tongue and fingers reached max speed and Alex cried out in pleasure, squirting, her pussy throbbing. Liv smiled against her skin and pulled her fingers out, planting a kiss on Al's pulsating muscle, and the blonde sucked on her fingers, tasting her juices. "Oh my god," she managed to get out as she regained her breath.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, stroking Alex's hair and she nodded, then took a drink of water.

"I think I want to try out my new present on you," Alex said reaching up to kiss Olivia. Olivia goraned at the thought and quickly ran into the living room, grabbing the strap-on and brought it back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed opening the package while Alex massaged her shoulders. Once out of the box, Alex took it from her and smiled. Olivia helped her put it on while standing and then squatting down, taking the sex toy into her mouth. "That's it baby, get it nice and wet," Alex murmured, digging her hands in Olivia's hair. Olivia sucked harder and deeper, taking the dildo to the back of her throat and out again. Alex patted the bed and Olivia laid down on her back. Alex used her hand on Liv's pussy and felt that she was soaked. "Oh, I can see you're ready for me, aren't you baby?" she asked softly, slipping a finger inside. Olivia whimpered and nodded.

"I need you," Liv panted.

"What do you need?" Alex asked, feigning confusion. She rubbed Liv's clit, causing her to squirm.

"I need you inside me. Please, Alex." Liv begged, literally on the verge of tears. Alex sucked the finger that had been inside of Olivia and positioned herself over her, the tip of the toy rubbing Olivia's entrance. Alex gently sank into her, feeling the strap-on hit her clit; this was going to benefit her as well. Liv moaned as Alex pumped in and out, increasing the pace. She grabbed Olivia's breasts and squeezed while fucking her hard. "I want to be on top," Liv interrupted, and Alex pulled out of her, taking Liv's spot. Olivia hovered over Alex and slid onto the dildo, riding slowly at first, then picking up the speed. Alex met her rhythm, thrusting into Olivia hard and fast. Liv rubbed her clit, and squirted, and her head fell against Alex's shoulder, her orgasm on the brink. "I'm going to come," she whimpered, her moist mouth open against Alex's skin.

"You've got it, baby girl. Come for me, Liv," Alex encouraged, whispering in her ear and she fucked Olivia as fast as she could. Liv rubbed her clit faster and then she was coming and gushing out, her orgasm coursing through her body. Olivia's leg tensed, her body shook. She cried out for the duration of her climax and after it subsided she collapsed on top of Alex, breathing hard. She panted and Alex kissed her neck. "I like this present," she said, gently biting Liv's ear and Liv laughed.

"I fucking love it." Olivia bent down and took the dildo in her mouth and sucked, cleaning it off. She kissed Alex, slipping her tongue into her mouth so they could both have a taste.

"Hm, you taste so sweet." Alex said softly, stroking Liv's cheek with her thumb. She undid the strap-on and threw it to the floor. The blonde and brunette nestled under the covers, holding each other. Liv ran her hand through Alex's blonde hair.

"Happy birthday, Alex," she whispered with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Olivia. It couldn't have been any better. I love you."

"I love you, too, beautiful." Liv kissed her and Alex yawned.

"We didn't have cake," she said tiredly and Olivia closed her eyes.

"We will for breakfast," she replied and without another word they drifted off to sleep, the dozen candles burning out as if they, too, were tired.


End file.
